Love for Torin
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Can this woman who has healing abilites, can she be the one to actually be the one for him, or is there a chance that he will not accept her as the one.
1. Chapter 1

How does someone who is the Torin the Keeper of Disease find a mate; and the worst of the once thirteen. Once they were all single and only had themselves to count on until their friend Baden the Keeper of Distrust was beheaded by the Hunters. All was left was the twelve Lords of the Underworld. Aeron Keeper of Wrath, Amun Keeper of Secrets, Cameo Keeper of Misery, Gideon Keeper of Lies, Kane Keeper of Disaster, Lucien Keeper of Death, Maddox Keeper of Violence, Paris Keeper of Promiscuity, Reyes Keeper of Pain, Sabin Keeper of Doubt, Strider Keeper of Defeat, and Torin the Keeper of Disease.

Then all that changed when Maddox found his mate Ashlyn Darrow who is pregnant with their two babies, and he was amazed that he was going to be a father. Then Lucien found his mate in Anya the minor goddess. Soon after that Reyes meet Danika Ford the All – Seeing Eye, Sabin meets Gwen the Timid, who is also a Harpy, Aeron now the former Keeper of Wrath meet an angel Olivia, Gideon meets his mate in someone no thought was possible Scarlet the Keeper of Nightmares, Amun who is the Keeper of Secrets he meet in a twist of fate, a hunter as his mate Haidee a once Hunter and lastly Strider who mates with Kaia Gwen's sister who is half Harpy and half Phoenix.

Paris may have meet his mate a hunter name Sienna Blackstone but who word now is the Keeper of Wrath and Cronus who is also Keeper of Greed. Now all that was left for to find their mates was Torin, Kane, and Cameo. In their group of mates, were Bianka twin sister to Kaia and her mate was Lysander who was an angel. They have a group in their mists was William who was Anya's friend and Gilly who is a human friend, they love and care about.

Torin typed on the computer since he was disease he couldn't go out into the world, he was covered head to toe in black including black gloves covering all skin on his hands. They didn't have all four artifacts, because of sacrifices, Anya and Lucien had the Cage of Compulsion, but to save Anya Cronus has it. The Cloak of Invisibility Sabin had to sacrifice for information. They only had the Danika who was the All – Seeing Eye, and now Strider who had now the Paring Rod.

They were now all in the temple, because they felt they need to be there together, because Ashlyn felt like she was in pain for the last several days. They were less trusting because of the pass incidents, because of she was having babies, who would be the midwife, no one wanted to do it. Ashlyn laid on the couch in pain, everyone was nervous, when there was knocking on one of the windows. Everyone jumped up, aiming guns at the window, no one was there. Anya went over, opening the window.

Suddenly there was snowflakes, and wind blowing in the room. Ashlyn looked up to see what was going to a whirlwind of snowflakes, when a young woman started to form. She had a long white fur coat on, she had an outfit on wearing what a Russian girl would wear, including the hat and hand cover. She turned toward Ashlyn and smiled, "You look like you are due to have some babies."

Ashlyn smiled, "Yeah, and I don't know if I am anywhere having these kids."

Maddox growled, "Who are you?"

Anya slipped in front of the girl and giggled, "Rose, how do you know I was here?"

Rose smiled, "You were up in the mountains where there was snow. I felt you, and I wanted to drop in."

Anya went up to her and hugged her, "It is so good to see you. When I need help, I know to come to you, but I need you right when I need a friend to help another friend."

Rose giggled, "All you had to do was pick up a handful of snow, and whisper my name, and I would have come to ya."

Anya smiled, "I am so glad you are here. This is Ashlyn, she is having twins, and they are half immortal."

Rose's eyes bugged out, "Holy cow, now that is a big deal." She turned to Ashlyn how long has the labor been going on?"

Ashlyn grimaced, "A couple days."

Rose patted her hand, "Be more detail."

Ashlyn nodded, "Six days, today will be the seventh day."

Rose smiled, "You will be having them today."

After many hours Ashlyn delivered her babies into the world, the girl looked more like Maddox and the boy looking like Ashlyn, everyone had a chance to see the babies. Ashlyn was trying to get Torin into the room just to get a glance, she even starting to tear up. Torin broke down and walked toward the crib, holding the two sleeping babies. He looked down at the two, pain gripped his heart, and he could never have any children because of him being the Keeper of Disease. He jerked away, fast walking to the door when Rose came around.

He stopped, she looked up and smiled, Torin was drowning into bright dark blue eyes that shimmer with a hint of white in them. She smiled, "You must be Torin."

She held her hand out to shake his, he backed away, shaking his head, and "I can't touch you."

When his demon growled, _Mine._

Torin looked back at her, _Are you sure?_

_ Mine._

This was impossible, only one glance at her, and his demon knew. He tried to swallow a lump that was lodged in his throat. Torin looked back at Maddox and Ashlyn they were smiling at one another, and then glance at him, when he felt a hand touch his finger. Electrify went through his body, his blood went all south, he backed up, holding his hand in his other. He never got that reaction. Torin was Disease; he couldn't do anything to even have any sex with anyone. Life wasn't easy for him, he nearly cause a plague, he had his throat silt, he got Ashlyn sick, but Maddox did forgive him, because it was the Hunters got her sick.

Rose looked at him, he had the most amazing body, and he had white hair that was commented with green emerald eyes. Something deep inside of her roaring, Mate, this is our mate.

She wanted this man, but could he accept what she did and what she was, or was he going to reject him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the continuing of our story, I dont own anything.

* * *

><p>Rose had been here for several weeks, and Torin kept a good distance away. Anya was talking with Rose as they walked in the fortress yard; snow had begun to snow in the last night. Ashlyn was holding her son while Maddox was holding his daughter, they giggled as the snow fell around them. Ashlyn smiled at her son, Ahriman, which meant destructive force. Maddox looked down upon his grinning daughter, Irene, which meant peace. Twins opposite of one another, but they couldn't be without one another.<p>

The twins enjoyed watching as Rose danced in the snow; it looked like she was ice skating, when she did a twirl, leaping into the air, a couple feet she jerked back as she landed on her feet. She looked around; Anya ran inside with Ashlyn, she scanned around. She snorted, when an arrow whistled through the air, she twisted around, the arrowhead barely missing her arm. She lifted her arms, suddenly the snow was twirling and twisting, she threw her arm out, several ice sparks went through the air as it went several miles into the forest. Maddox's eyes widen when several cries were heard out in a distance, when a lone wolf howl was heard.

Torin watched as Rose pulled her hands into a prayer, when she bent her ring and littler finger down, she held them close to her forehead, she was mumbling, then she turned, "The danger is over, my wolf brother and his clan will destroy the rest of the enemy."

Maddox raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that arrow was coming?"

Rose lifted her hands, "I used the elements, and the snow is like my eyes. Technically I am blind, so I use my surrounding to get around."

Maddox blinked, she was blind but you wouldn't believe it by the way she moved. She walked by Maddox, "Don't treat me like I am blind, treat me like you would any other person, including your friends. I have gotten by in worse conditions then you think. Anya can tell you that." She walked into the house, touching the door.

She turned and smiled, "I use the elements, and it's a way of the earth talking to me."

Maddox shook his head, she was way too cheerful for his taste, but that was him.

Rose pulled the cloak as the wind started to pick up, she let tears fall down her eyes as she stepped off the tower falling to the ground, then she screamed as she changed into a white falcon, she flew to a coffee shop alley, where she pulled out a blind cane, she tapped the way out. She went inside sitting at the counter. A man walked in with a scarf wrapped his mouth, "Any news about the Lords?"

Rose whispered, "She has delivered, she has a boy and a girl, keep them together and they will do anything you ask."

The man smirked, "This information gave your sister's freedom."

Rose growled, "She better be unharmed, because if she isn't. There will be death, and blood on your hands."

The man held his hands up, "You have my word, she will be unharmed, and she will be where we talked about."

Rose snorted, cold air froze the man's coffee, the man yelped as he jerked his hand away from the icing cup, "Take a chill, man."

Rose turned to him, "In two nights, she better be safe, I will give you more information as soon as she is safe."

The man grinned, "I promise babe, your sister is safe."

Rose slapped the hand away that tried to touch your butt, "I may be blind, but I know a slug from a pig, and you are one of them."

The man chuckled, "Man, they were right, there is nothing getting past you. Hey, what's the brat's name?"

Rose sighed, "Ahriman and Irene"

The man snorted, "What kind of names are those?"

Rose grinned, "They mean destructive force and peace, think about it, for a second, their father is the keeper of violence, and their mother is a loving woman who loves peace. Get it through your thick head."

The man went pale, if the babies were anything like their father they were in trouble.

Rose exited the coffee, she stiffen looking around. She felt like someone was watching her, she looked around when she heard a howl closer to the village, and she shrugged her shoulders as she walked through the alley going toward the forest.

Kane and Cameo glared at Rose as they moved away from the shadows, they started to follow her into the forest. They gasped as they saw she was talking to a giant black wolf, it was nearly the same size as a horse. They crept closer to listen, as Rose talked to the wolf.

"Tsume, I know it is hard, but I have to give information to them, or they will destroy Luna."

The black wolf growled, "I know nothing can destroy her, but they have her, and I am not going to let them hurt her, if they find a way around her protection."

The black wolf shook its head, "Well, what do you suggest how to save her. No, I can't tell them the truth; I just found my mate, what if he hates me from keeping this secret."

The wolf snorted, "Listen, they protect their friends and love ones. I am just a stranger, I love him. I didn't want to be used as a way to gain information."

The wolf snarled, "I only gave the man tiny bits that would be useless to him, I am blind so I don't know around the temple. I hardly leave one room. I mostly stay near Torin, but he doesn't even look at me. I am blind, what man would want me as his mate."

They saw her crying the wolf nudged her as she hugged him around the neck, "Brother, why did these hunters have to destroy all that we know. Why can't they leave us alone?"

"Maybe that's because we want information." A hunter leaped out of the tree, Rose pushed the wolf away as it ran, and the hunter shot a wire that wrapped around her, she feel getting shocked with bolts of electrics.

"Now tell me how to kill the demon lords, you know the truth." The man sneered, "Also your sister escaped five years ago, we have been dragging you around for years."

Rose let tears fall as she cried, "No, you used me." She growled, "You used me against my mate!"

Kane and Cameo were pushed up in the back draft as they were flew to the temple safety, everyone ran out of the temple. They jerked up to see a white tornado roaring, it stretched across, coming near to the village and the temple. Cameo ran inside the temple, "Torin! You got to come here, she needs your help."

Torin ran down the stairs, following Cameo, he ran out to see the tornado forming into a dragon as it roared, its blue flames surrounded the forest as it burned high. Ashlyn and Maddox shield the babies as they listen to the cries. Torin squint his eyes, seeing Rose in the middle of the dragon. He ran to the edge, he was lifted in the air. He reached for her as he grabbed her wrist. Rose's hair was pure white, the natural black was gone. He hugged her, whispering, "I heard you over the cameras, if any of us had to do the same, we would also do the same. You should have told us and we would have helped you find your sister. I heard everything you said to the black wolf."

Tears ran down her eyes as her eyes started to turn back into the crystal blue eyes once they were brown. She started to unstiffen as she hugged him back. Torin kissed her head, "We will find your sister, and do you trust us?"

Rose grinned, "I do trust you, which is why my power isn't hitting the village or the temple. There are people in there I have grown to love including you."

Torin rubbed the back of her head, "I wasn't paying attention to you, I actually was paying attention, but I didn't want to jump on you like a madman. I didn't know what your past was like."

Rose cried as she hugged him tighter, "Promise me we will find my sister, I am so afraid for her."

Torin kissed her forehead, "I promise to find your sister and know that she is safe."

Rose sighed as she started to collapse, Torin grabbed her, lifting her into his arms, and he held her tight against his chest as the wind twirled slowly around. The wind slowly descended them down, and then they reached the ground. She had moved to the front of the gates, he started walking as a gush of wind pushed their hair back. He looked like a sparking angel, they all stared at them, "What?"

They pointed behind him, it was in silver mist, its arms spread out, it was a woman, it looked like one of the Unspoken Ones, it leaned toward Torin, he stepped back when it spoke, "Protect my children, the hunters have destroyed us, but in return that have released us. I protect Rose; the others help protect my other children. The four of us, together protect the last bloodline to the Unspoken Ones, Rose had power that can kill the hunters. My other daughter can protect the people that you want protected against the hunters. My son, he may be different but he will guard anyone that you need protect, he is kind of like a watch dog. Also there is a mate for your friend Legion, since she is human now; my other son can help your little friend. Each of them is half of Unspoken One, and half of earth's creation. They are the guardians of the four elements. You have seen Rose; she is the element of water, dealing with the snow, rain, ocean, and rivers. The others you will meet. Remember my words protect them and they will protect those you love."

The Unspoken One vanishes with the mist as her slide away into the night.

Anya was the first one to speak after the minutes of quietness, "Wow, you just made a great impression with your mother – in – law."

Torin stiffen realizing that the Unspoken One was related with Rose, he smiled, "She may be relate to one, but you want to know what, she is mine."

Torin walked into the temple with her collapsed in his arms, he turned around to see snow falling as the wind gently blew; it looked like dancers dancing in the snow. He smiled, now it was on for the search of her brothers and sister. There were still so many questions to ask Rose, why didn't she come to them for help when she needed?


	3. Author's notes

Hello, sorry about not updating, because well life got crazy like it usually does, and one important note. My laptop crashed, taking chapters of hard work with it, and it is been taking a long time for a piece that will recover my chapters, hoping they aren't destroyed. I will get those as soon as possible. Thank yhou for your patience.


	4. Author's Notes 2

Author Notes!

Writer's Block continues to hit me hard, also being away from my loving stories, I am happy with the ones who have wanted to the stories to continue.

I would like to see from fans, what you are your predictions or what is going to happened, or where you like would to see this story going.

Message me, give me a review, for I am serious I would like to see how you are liking this story.


End file.
